Costumes
by Lift
Summary: ""You look great". It was a compliment that Rachel was sure Quinn was used to hearing but not one that she herself received often, especially not from the girl in front of her. Rachel smiled." A short Faberry Halloween piece.


For a person of theatrical interests, Halloween had always been a particularly exciting time for Rachel Berry. At the age of 19, this year was no exception. With the reluctant assistance of her roommates, Santana and Kurt, she had decorated nearly every inch of their rustic loft with horror-themed paraphernalia on the very first day of October. On the 2nd day she meticulously started to plan her costume. On the 31st she'd play host to a Halloween party at their apartment.

Rachel hadn't realized how lonely she'd been until, on the night of the party, sitting amongst her friends and dressed as an Egyptian queen, she sadly noticed that she was the only person in the room without a significant other, without a person against whom she could rest her head or steal a kiss. Romance had not been a priority for her lately, and as she watched Dani play lazily with the tips of Santana's fingers, pangs of longing and regret seeped through her.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel was quick to rise to her feet and answer it. Rachel was prepared to greet her guest cheerily; with a witty Halloween pun that she'd rehearsed all night. Rachel was prepared to usher in an unknown guest – another friend, or friend of a friend, of her roommates. What Rachel was not prepared for, however, was Quinn Fabray. But it was Quinn Fabray standing across from Rachel when she opened the door. Quinn Fabray, in a Victorian gown, and not anyone else. Rachel was elated to see her. She'd been "invited by Santana", Quinn admitted, and "wanted to surprise" Rachel.

Rachel ushered Quinn into the loft and Quinn waved at her costumed friends as she passed them on the way to the girl's room – where she was being led to deposit her coat. Rachel laid the coat on her bed and turned with a smile towards Quinn. Quinn, taking in the sight of Rachel - her dark eyeliner and gold bangles – said, "You look great".

It was a compliment that Rachel was sure Quinn was used to hearing but not one that she herself received often, especially not from the girl in front of her. Rachel smiled.

"So do you" she reached her hand out gently to touch Quinn's sleeve. "Did you make this?"

"I did, actually," said Quinn, looking down at her own costume. "'Guess I did learn something from home ec. after all."

"It looks beautiful. I bought mine. I could never get the hang of sewing. I'm really grateful we had Kurt and Tina because if it were up to me to make the costumes for glee club we would have all been wearing moo moos or something…"

Quinn laughed airily. "Maybe. But with your voice, Rachel, I'm pretty sure we could have worn sweats and still taken Nationals."

Rachel beamed. "While I appreciate the compliment, it was a team effort."

Quinn nodded and smiled fondly at the memory. She remembered sore shins and pain in her ribs. She remembered panic and frantic dancing. But mostly she remembered feeling weightless and ethereal, surrounded by her closest friends, and being handed the one trophy that meant more to her than any accolade she'd ever earned.

"I miss it" Rachel added, pulling Quinn from her thoughts.

"Glee?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded, though she didn't have to because "Me too. Sometimes I wish I could do it all over again. Without any of the back-stabbing or dye jobs. I wasted so much time just being…angry," Quinn said forlornly and sighed. "Anyway, hindsight is 20/20 right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Sorry. I'm being a total downer," said Quinn.

"No! You're not – I promise! While I would have loved for us all to have co-existed harmoniously in glee club," Rachel inched closer. "I wouldn't change anything." She smiled. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah" Quinn smiled and agreed. "I'm really glad we're friends, Rachel."

"Me too" Rachel said, and she threw her arms around Quinn just as Quinn wrapped her own around Rachel. They held one another as if it were the most natural thing to do, as if _not_ hugging one another would have been wrong. All at once Rachel felt an inexpressible sensation strike her as quick and fiercely as lightning; a realization that she'd always wanted this – to be in Quinn's arms – and _more._ Hadn't she thought of holding Quinn like this? Touching her without shame or uncertainty? Kissing her? If she hadn't before, then she was now as she pulled back to look the other girl in the eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

Rachel slowly leaned forward once again only this time her gaze was unwavering and her head never came to rest on a familiar shoulder. This time, Rachel dove head first into Quinn with a confidence she usually saved for the stage.

This time Rachel kissed Quinn.

And Quinn happily kissed her back.


End file.
